


Этот жест

by Julia_Devi



Series: Телефонная серия [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: Написано для команды WTF Hannigram 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Hannigram 2016

— Все видели, как ты хватал меня за зад.

Возмущенный голос в трубке принадлежал Хью Дэнси. Мадс бесконтрольно расплылся в улыбке, но глаза открывать не стал. Три часа ночи, и он только начал засыпать.

— Ничего подобного, все видели, как ты не дал мне этого сделать, — негромко пробормотал он. 

И хотя он был один в номере лондонского отеля, нарушать тишину не хотелось. Хью то ли рассерженно выдохнул, то ли попытался спрятать смешок. 

— Тот факт, что ты хотел это сделать, просто… — он замялся, будто не в силах подобрать слово.

— Просто что? — Мадс решил подразнить его. 

— Просто не укладывается в голове, — договорил Хью тихо. — Думаешь, Ганнибал стал бы лапать Уилла за зад в такой момент? 

— Какой такой? По-моему, очень романтично. 

— Действительно, — Хью все-таки рассмеялся, и они ненадолго замолчали. 

Мадс пошарил по тумбочке в поисках сигарет. Он прижимал телефон к уху, и ему казалось, что Хью лежит рядом и едва различимо дышит. 

Это было… волнующе. И определенно точно не должно было быть волнующе. 

Так и не нашедшая сигарет рука нырнула обратно под одеяло, прошлась по животу и замерла у резинки трусов. Мадс распахнул глаза и прервал молчание:

— Ты позвонил, только чтобы уточнить этот момент? Потому что у меня ночь и… 

— Нет… да… Что… — Хью опять запнулся, словно и правда не подумал, который час.

Мадс вдруг представил, как он спрашивает что-то вроде «Ты уже в постели?» или «Что на тебе надето?», и закусил губу от того, насколько нелепым это казалось.

Хью спросил:

— ...что ты вкладывал в этот жест? Что Ганнибал хотел показать? 

Они очень скрупулезно относились к проработке характеров и всегда обговаривали каждую, даже самую незначительную деталь, каждое мимолетное микровыражение. 

Сейчас Мадс точно знал, что Хью издевается. 

— М-м-м, — потянул он и потянулся сам, удобней разваливаясь на спине. — Ты мне скажи. Как Уилл бы воспринял этот жест?

— Боюсь, что никак, — отозвался Хью. По голосу было слышно, что он улыбается. — Они просто изо всех сил старались удержаться друг за друга и не думали о таких вещах.

— Именно. Вряд ли Уилл воспринял бы этот жест как-то иначе, чем все прочие… прикосновения. Он не дает покоя только тебе.

Хью рассмеялся снова. 

— Справедливо. Уж лучше бы сняли поцелуй. 

— Тебе бы этого хотелось? — хрипло спросил Мадс, задержал дыхание и подумал было пояснить, что речь, конечно, о поцелуе между Ганнибалом и Уиллом, но не стал. 

— По-моему, было бы действительно классно, — выдохнул Хью ему в ухо, прокашлялся и добавил: — Ну, у Ганнибала будет еще много шансов полапать Уилла за зад. 

— Надеюсь, что так. 

Мадс сжал резинку трусов кончиками пальцев, медленно вздохнул и прикрыл веки. 

Это ведь совсем не было похоже на секс по телефону. 

— Ладно, прости, что разбудил, — усмехнулся Хью. — Я что-то не подумал о времени.

Мадс одобрительно кивнул, хотя Хью и не мог этого видеть, и сказал:

— Спокойной ночи.

— У меня семь вечера. Но спасибо.

Мадс отключился и сунул телефон под соседнюю подушку. Конечно, они говорили совсем не о перспективе оказаться в постели перед камерой или без нее. 

Только о том, что хотели бы увидеться вновь. Перед камерой или без нее.

Но ему все равно снилось, как Ганнибал в разных ситуациях и декорациях хватал Уилла за зад. И очень много поцелуев.


End file.
